


Her Colourless Secret

by Victoria_Nike



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Nike/pseuds/Victoria_Nike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was published in Fanfiction on November 17, 2013 as a birthday gift for a charming brilliant and fierce Lady Wyvern. </p><p>What would happen if Pandora were with Rhadamanthys' baby?  The news might change their lives in the Underworld... or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Colourless Secret

**Her Colourless Secret**

 

 

It was a dark gloomy quiet evening in the Underworld. There were some grey-reddish shadows covering the big corridors and some Specters were finishing their daily shores, talking in hushed tones. Although she could not see the different shades and colours, today she didn't care at all. She was happy and her heart was full of the sweetest and merriest feelings. Without caring of the specters' glances, she swiftly walked towards the huge gloomy temple. Her feet seemed winged and everything was so delightful! She climbed the stairs in haste. Her steps were echoed in the long deserted corridor in Caina, as she approached a dim lighted room. Without hesitation, she opened the big wooden gates.

 

\- Finally! You are here! – She said with her deep voice and stared with satisfaction.

 

He was sitting on a comfortable old seat wearing his mighty Surplice, relaxed and enjoying the golden drink that came down his throat, strong and scented. His amber eyes looked at her with a mix of surprise and amusement. Many decades ago, he would have fallen down, knelt before her, even in private. Now, knowing her more and anticipating her inner thoughts and desires, he just stayed on his cozy chair, relaxed yet aware.

 

\- Do you need my services, Lady Pandora? – He asked in a submissive yet mocking tone. His golden eyes scanned her, delighted in her tantalizing looks and her sensuality, eager with an utter understanding of her sexual needs.

 

Although she might try to hide it from the rest of the troops, Pandora had a big sexual appetite and a tender spot for him, even if she needed to punish him with that hideous harp from time to time! Now, she was there, alluring and wanting to be in his arms, he could feel it. Being a Brit aristocrat and a Judge of the Underworld, he stood up and approached her yet leaving his beloved drink on the table. He was always at hand to satiate her needs.

 

She stared at him, her eyes caressing that muscular mighty body in which she liked to sharpen her fingernails. Somehow she felt a certain tenderness warming her, giving everything new colours… well, new feelings. Watching attentively, she must confess that Rhadamanthys was a special being, both brutal yet absolutely sexy.

 

\- I have important news you should know! – Her commanding voice had a trembling string and she looked into his amber eyes. Those predator eyes whose light she could feel but she couldn't see in their golden fierceness!

 

\- Are we going to attack the Sanctuary? – His eyes golden flashed and his muscles tensed, the predating dragon feasting in anticipation, as he swiftly moved forward, ready to enter the battlefield.

 

\- No! No Holy War now! – Her eyes were wide open and her hands almost touching him.

 

\- So what the hell…..!

 

\- Rhadamanthys…. I am pregnant! – She cried aloud and attentively watched him.

 

There was a slight tremor in the bulky masculine body, but not a word was said. He stared at her in shock but then with a sort of sheepish indifferent look.

 

_Blast! I must need another whiskey…!_

 

\- Hey! I am talking to you, damn it! – She was angry and raised her head, confronting the mighty Judge of the Underworld. His lack of answer surprised her. His silence was a powerful blow, she felt as she was suffering his Greatest Caution. Her eyes questioned him again, her lips pouting.

 

After some long ominous minutes, he thickly said: - Bet you didn't even know you were up the spout!

 

\- What? How could I ever know there was a risk of pregnancy? – There was some desperation in her voice as she stared at his golden eyes. He didn't move a muscle.

 

_Did you know it, Rhadamanthys? What should we do now?_

 

She stepped forward to rest her head on his broad muscular chest. He hugged her and caressed her long black silky hair with an absent look. She sighed.

 

\- You are a woman, Pandora. You were granted with a new life and a desirable human body. It's natural that you have sexual encounters and afterwards you might get pregnant. – He answered, with no emotion in his voice, as a matter of fact.

 

\- WHAT? To get pregnant, I need to be with someone and that's you, miserable Specter! – She screamed at him, her amethyst eyes sparkling with some tears. – It's you with whom I went to bed! You are my lover! Have you forgotten all we shared together?

 

\- My Lord Hades granted me a human body to fight this Holy War and I worship him by using it in the best way I can. If this means to serve you, Lady Pandora, you know I'm at your command. And I would serve you well.

 

\- Are you serious, Rhadamanthys? – She could not believe what he was saying! He was the only Specter who was her secret bed partner, the one who whispered words of love and adored her for endless coloured nights! Now he was acting like a complete badass and playing the servant's role in this tragedy! _My tragedy!_

 

He stopped hugging her, caressed her wet cheek and fixed her teary eyes. – Life must go on…!

 

\- How could you be so coward and mean! – She stared at him, full of hatred and regret. _How did I ever love this Specter?_ She was in agony.

 

\- Pandora, you were the one who looked for me! You asked me to join you in your bedroom and then seduced me! I didn't complain although you were insatiable! You told me you need to climax in order to see the world through its true colours…!

 

\- Shut up! Du bist ein Vollidiot! (1)! Stupid Specter! You should have thought of having protected sex with me!

 

\- Is it my fault? – His golden-amber eyes looked at her. There was his mocking twisted smile, the one that used to turn her on. But now, she was deadly frozen, as in a sturdy Ice Coffin. He shrugged.

 

\- Arschloch! (2) Yes, and it was my fault to let you touch me…! A miserable stingy servant like you! – She approached him and raised her hand, ready to slap his handsome face. Her eyes were bright with anger, hatred and tears.

 

With a fast move, he caught her wrist and kept her trembling hand away from his face. – Do you want to blame me, Lady Pandora?

 

\- You are a sorrowful penniless lapdog! I hate you! – Again, she tried to attack him but he easily kept her at bay.

 

\- A lapdog, yes! The one you long to make love with…! – He cruelly answered with bare teeth.

 

\- Arschloch! You'll fear my wrath!

 

\- Another harp concert, milady? I would prefer to stay at my silent chamber at Caina….

 

\- Don't challenge me, Specter! I am your ruler and you are just a miserable servant! My servant!

 

\- I'm Lord Hades' humble servant! You're just his sister. Besides, you could not solve your problems by just saying 'Ausmachen', as when you eat mussels! (3) – He replied and chuckled. _Yes, she was so sexy whenever she was pissed off…_

 

\- Oh, maybe I could do it, Vollidiot! (4) – She stepped backwards and he left her hand. She was so furious… and he was eager to take her again in his arms.

 

\- Well, it's over now. – She sighed. With a great effort, she tried to act with dignity and regained her role as commander of Hades' troops. She turned her back to him and approached the wooden doors. – But you would be punished, Wyvern Rhadamanthys. I would not forgive you. Never!

 

He knelt before her while she went outside. He stared at her, keeping his mocking twisted smile. _The tempest was over! Women are unpredictable!_

 

\- You are branded, Pandora, as my prey. – He said when the big doors were closed again. The mighty Wyvern was a predator and she didn't escape from his clutches. Time would give a solution to this mess. He sighed and took his drink, slowly sipping it with half-closed eyes.

 

In spite of her threats and her evil eye, nothing really changed in the following days. He wasn't summoned to her room neither she inflicted him pain with her harp.

 

However, the inhabitants of the Underworld were surprised when Lord Hades merrily gave them the great news: Lady Pandora, his beloved human sister, would tie the knot with Julian Solo, the charming head of the Solo Corporation and human vessel of his brother Poseidon. The couple would live on the earth in one of the nice Solo Villas in Southern Europe.

 

Rhadamanthys just shrugged. It was great that she moved on. He didn't fall in love with her because, as a Specter, his only loyalty was towards his God, Lord Hades. So he couldn't dare to face any conflict of interests. Besides, she didn't take revenge by hideously hurting him with her harp. _Good! She had become a grown-up woman now._ He wished her all the best in her new marriage life.

 

Months later, a shocked Valentine brought his Kyoto Lord Hades' orders: The blond man was removed from his tasks as Judge of the Underworld. Harpy Valentine would join Minos (well, the poor Lune who was working for him!) and Aiacos in the Court Hall from now on. Wyvern Rhadamanthys would have a new and important task. Hades will honour him with a special lifelong mission: to be the guardian of his new-born nephew, Pandora´s child!

 

Later, under the Greek sun at a luxurious Solo villa, kneeling in front of his God, Rhadamanthys gritted his teeth and swore loyalty to him and his protégé, the baby Dorian Solo, who was in Julian's arms. Hades' eyes shone with great happiness. In the future, the divine Dorian would be a powerful ally against his niece Athena.

 

\- So you could begin your work as his babysitter now. – Hades proudly commanded his most loyal Specter as he nodded to her human beloved sister and now also sister-in-law Pandora.

 

But little Dorian began to cry aloud as he was given to the Wyvern's brawny arms, showing all the strength of his wee lungs and furrowing his tiny dark unibrow…!

 

_Blimey!_

 

Pandora sweetly smiled to Julian who tenderly kissed her. The merry couple and Hades left alone the unhappy yet uncomplaining Rhadamanthys with the child. Now he would be in charge of feeding Dorian with the nursing bottle and changing his dirty diapers!

 

_A Kyoto serving as a babysitter! Cor blimey!_

 

Pandora rejoiced with this scene. Now she was married to an important Olympian God who was a tycoon, too. She would not have any worry in the future. The Solo-Heinstein heir Dorian would fulfill her ambitions and may help Poseidon and Hades in dominating the earth. Besides, she would have Rhadamanthys under her foot again and for a long time. With a triumphal smile, she went away with his young loving husband.

 

_A damned babysitter!_

 

Pandora couldn't help but chuckling! She was so clever! Men as Hades and Poseidon were so easy to manipulate! Just let them think they are in command and they would bend to her wishes.

 

But her eyes were unable to distinguish the colours; there were no colours without the Wyvern's passion. Although all her efforts, she knew he would never touch her again. All in all, certain darkness was set on her, too. She felt that she watched her world through sunglasses, a colourless world…. as dark as her secret.

 

However, revenge is a dish best served cold!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) You are a complete idiot.
> 
> (2) Asshole!
> 
> (3) I want to thank Raixander for sharing a joke on Germans which I used for Rhadamanthys's answer.
> 
> (4) Complete idiot.


End file.
